megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Baal
Baal (バール, Baaru) is a demon in Shin Megami Tensei series. Not to be confused with Baal Zebul, Baal appears as a standalone demon not associated with Lucifer. History Baal is a Semitic title that means Master or Lord. While it can actually refer to a large number of different deities, Baal, or Bael is used to describe high ranking demons in Christian mythology. Shin Megami Tensei depicts Baal (or Bael), one of the principal kings in Hell, ruling over the East. Some sources cite Baal as a duke, with 66 demons under his command. The word ba'al was also used in the Hebrew Bible to refer to any number of local spirit deities worshipped as cult images, and in this context they were each regarded as false gods. Curiously, since the Baal Avatar in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne appears so radically different from the previous portrayals of Baal in Shin Megami Tensei, it could be referring to another deity which was often called Baal. Baal Avatar more closely resembles the statues of Hadad, who was a deity commonly called Ba'al. However, the Baal Avatar is just an Avatar of Baal, so it is possible that the demon Baal (Bael) simply created an avatar that looked different. However it may all come down to Baal being merged with Chiaki that altered his appearance. It should be noted that the god of rain, fertility, agriculture, and thunder and the lord of Heaven we commonly refer to as Baal was actually called Hadad, and the name Baal is used as a substitute in some texts and in common modern usage. This is probably derived from the fact that, in ancient Canaan, only priests were allowed to utter the divine name, in much the same way as in Judaism where only priests were allowed to utter the name of God (YHVH), so common people simply referred to him as Baal. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jashin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan (Sega CD remake) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Majin Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Soshin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Demonic sponsor of Yosuga (as Baal Avatar), Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Baal is the true form of both Bael and Beelzebub, who are in fact demonized halves of Baal. If the hero spared Bael's frog form and took him with them, then once they confront Beelzebub, the two will remerge into Baal and will join the hero's party. When confronting Lucifer, the demon king will notice Baal's restored form and then will then offer an alliance with the hero. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Baal, known as Baal Avatar is a Demonic Sponsor of the Deity Race and the 'God' of the Reason of Yosuga in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. After inheriting the Mantra Army from Gozu-Tennoh, Chiaki Tachibana takes advantage of the Manikin efforts in accumulating Magatsuhi to summon their Demonic Sponsor and establish their Reason, Chiaki leads the Mantra Troops to launch an attack to Asakusa, homeland of the Manikins. Entering the holy-land of the Manikins, Mifunashiro, Chiaki mercilessly massacres the Manikins and claims their collected Magatsuhi as her own. Her justification of her actions is that, since the Manikins' sole purpose was to serve the demons, they have absolutely no rights in establishing their Reason. Summoning Baal Avatar into existence, Baal Avatar then grants the Hito-Shura the power to stock more demons into his side, and leaves, climbing the Tower of Kagutsuchi. In the Tower of Kagutsuchi, Baal Avatar is the final boss of the three Reasons, and, unlike other bosses, the Hito-Shura must face Chiaki, as Baal Avatar in the events of the Tower of Kagutsuchi regardless of his reasons; should the Hito-Shura support the Reason of Yosuga, Baal Avatar will attack the Hito-Shura see if the Hito-Shura is fit to live in the World of Yosuga. Should the Hito-Shura is against the Reason of Yosuga, Baal Avatar will attack the Hito-Shura for betraying her. During the battle, Baal Avatar also summons two variation of Ose and Flauros alongside with her, aptly named Ose Hallel and Flauros Hallel, respectively. In either event, Baal Avatar, along with Chiaki is defeated and Baal is shattered to pieces, killing Chiaki as well. However, her last words towards the Hito-Shura differs from his reasons; should the Hito-Shura support the reason of Yosuga, Chiaki is pleased to see the Hito-Shura's capabilities, and acknowledges the Hito-Shura as a better ruler than her. Should the Hito-Shura stand against the Reason of Yosuga, Chiaki laments why the Hito-Shura would not understand her Reason, and dies. Defeating Baal Avatar grants the key item Heavenstone. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Baal is unlocked once the player reaches Fate Rank 5 with Yamato Hotsuin Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' * In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax, Baal's Bane is a Curse based attack instead of Magic-typed. Notes In the Sega CD version of Shin Megami Tensei, a new Majin clan enemy called バール appears, with the appearance of a Medusa-like figure with a crown and wings. This same version of "Baal" originally appeared in Megami Tensei II and it's remake Kyūyaku Megami Tensei as Majin "バアル"; noteworthy for being obtained only via a special union between Maoh Bael in toad form and Maoh Beelzebub upon defeat. The same sprite in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei (a Megami Tensei I&II Super Famicom remake) was used for both Majin バアル and Jashin バアル of the first game, however the original sprite for Jashin バアル did not share this resemblance. (Kyūyaku opted to use the Megami Tensei II style sprites for both titles featured in the remake.) Gallery File:BaalavatarSMTIII.jpg|Baal Avatar File:Nocturne-BaalAvatar-Concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Baal Avatar Baal.JPG|Baal as seen in Soul Hackers. Baal2.GIF|Baal from Megami Tensei MT2baaru.gif|Baal in Megami Tensei II Baal.GIF|Baal in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Baal3.GIF|Baal in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Baal.png|Baal in the Sega CD remake of Shin Megami Tensei BaalMT.png|Baal in Majin Tensei Baal4.PNG|Baal in Majin Tensei II Baal.PNG|Baal in Giten Megami Tensei Poster07.jpg|Official poster book art by Kazuma Kaneko Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Semitic Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Jashin Clan Category:Soshin Clan Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Deity Race Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons